Baboon
Baboon is the 6th song on the album The Coroner's Gambit. Lyrics The sun came up above the strange white plain Blood red flowers all wet with rain And the spirit wasn't really willing anymore, but the flesh was very, very strong And I've got very little money left and I've got no sense But I'll have none of your goddamned impudence The sun came up above the new white fields Everything was new again Pure power stripped of meaning Sky burning, spring cleaning Daisies on the hillside like cancer on the skin Pretty little yellow eyes that flutter in the wind I'd be grateful my children aren't here here to see this If you'd ever seen fit to give me children And my defenses may be working with a skeleton crew But I'll be skinned alive before I'll take this from you The sun came up above the ocean out west All the colors of the rainbow Stand up straight, you can see the house leaning Day breaking, spring cleaning Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a love song, but it's different from other types of love songs. In many love songs, not all, but in many, you hear a person expressing a feeling along the lines of 'Oh! I feel so warmly toward my intended that I want to express that feeling. I wanna let it out of myself, and share it with the world, and perhaps the world will in some way be enriched by sharing in my loving feeling.' And that's one kind. This is of another sort, where you say 'I have a feeling, and it was once such a loving feeling, and it's now so rotten, and smells so horrible. It's such a dreadful burden to carry that I want to inflict it on other people, that they might, just a small bit, of how angry I am, an anger which at one point focused toward a certain person, but which has, in its perversion, extended itself to all y'all.'" -- 2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1997-03-xx - New York University - New York, NY *1997-XX-XX - Madison, WI *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *1998-04-23 - Black Watch Pub - Claremont, CA *1998-07-31 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2000-09-17 - The Make-Out Room - San Francisco, CA *2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2000-10-19 - WFMU Session *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Category:The Coroner's Gambit songs